MLP: Shadows of Corruption
by kpeacock03
Summary: HeartsyArtsy is sick and tired of living in the hive so she escapes. When she arrives in Ponyville, she meets 12 friends and they teach her about the importance of Friendship. But when Queen Chrysalis wants revenge on Heartsy, Heartsy must stop her but she does not want her friends to find out! Read the story to find out!
1. The Party

**Hi Guys! Sorry that I haven't posted any stories lately. Here is a new story that is going to be a MLP Audio drama on Youtube! This story is called Shadows of Corruption! Myself and HeartsyArtsy are the directors of this story! This is a story on HER OC! This story will have her friend's OCs and also mine! My OC is Peacock! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **HeartsyArtsy:** **channel/UCBmEH7z5j6ntfqj951BGiPw**

* * *

Heartsy darted around here and there, making sure everything looked perfect. Streamers were hung around her house and bowls of snacks littered her living room table in preparation for a slumber party. Decorative lights twinkled on the ceiling while various games were stacked in a pile. Muttering to herself about extra plates, Heartsy quickly flew into the kitchen, her insect-like wings rapidly buzzing behind her. In her hurry, she'd crashed into her friend Sky.

She blinked and shook her head. "Sky! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going..." The pink changeling asked her friend. The white stallion replied with a laugh, "I'm okay. Though the same might not be true about that bowl of chips there." A large bowl was laying on the floor, chips strewn out of it every which way. Relieved, Heartsy sighed, "I'd rather break a bowl of chips than you." After offering a hoof to her friend to help him up, Heartsy ignited her horn and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Heartsy's appearance may come as a shock to some. Being a reformed changeling was still a pretty recent event. Her former black exsoskeleton and hold-filled legs had been replaced with a shiny pink coat. Purple shells on her back hid away insect-like wings, while her face featured an elongated muzzle, bright blue eyes, a curved horn, and large fluffy ears. Spines protruded out of her back and a wing-like extremity replaced the tail.

Her magical abilities had greatly improved since the reformation, though the magic she gained from her friends was easily the most powerful.

Sky, on the other hoof, was a pure white Earth pony, with the exception of bright blue markings on his legs, muzzle, ears, and tips of his mane and tail. Though he wouldn't normally appear to have any powers, he wielded the ability to shapeshift as easily as a changeling and transfer his abilities as well. His powers and friendships were incredibly strong; just ask any doctor about his two hearts. Bright green eyes happily looked at his friend as she helped him off the floor.

Their ears perked perked up as they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Giving each other a knowing look, they walked in together, slightly laughing as they went.

Standing before them stood a light yellow Earth pony with darker yellow hair, fretting over a hot stove. She appeared to be making something in her frenzy. This mare was all too familiar to them both: Peacock.

Peacock had the reputation of being a crazy and energetic pony who was also very sweet and caring. She had the habit of breaking through walls and doors, roofs and windows. This rang to be true, as a large gaping hole had suddenly appeared in the side of Heartsy's kitchen; the stars in the void shining behind it.

"Hi Guys!" said Peacock, happily flipping pancakes in a frying pan.

"Peacock, what are you doing here?" Sky turned to the smashed wall. "HOW did you smash through the wall?" Sky asked shocked.

"EASY! And I'm just making some pancakes!" Peacock twirled around to see the smashed wall. "You know what... this actually looks pretty nice!"

"You know, you need to fix that right?" Heartsy rolled her eyes playfully while chuckling. Even though Peacock can be crazy and a little weird, she loved her.

"Um, Peacock, you know that the slumber party is not until 8:00?" asked Sky looking at the clock. It showed 7:58pm.

"I know. I just wanted to cook my pancakes at Heartsy's place." said Peacock placing the cooked pancakes on a white-flowerprinted plate.

"Why couldn't you make them at your house? Your house is not too far from here." asked Heartsy igniting her horn to see a bowl of chips on the table as she placed it on the table.

"I wanted too but my mum and my sister are having their "Mother and Daughter Special Happy Mega Fun time" I didn't want to disturb them, so I came here to cook them." Peacock placed the pancakes on the food table. Sky reached out his hoof to eat a pancake but Peacock smack his hoof away from the pancake.

"NO PANCAKES!" Peacock screamed then smiled.

Sky and Heartsy looked at Peacock then looked at each other, shocked. The sound of a doorbell rang through the house. Heartsy's ears perked up and she flew straight to her door. She opened the door to see her 10 best friends grinning back at her. (Apart from the two already in her house)

"Hey there everypony! Come on in!" She said excitedly while bouncing up and down. In trotted her friends, varying in the different pony races. Starfire, Cuddlebuttons, Professor Haystacks, and Flux were all Pegasi, Paige, and Rose were Unicorns, PK and Shutterbug stood as an Earth pony, and Shaky hovered over the rest as a dragon.

Everypony clamored in Heartsy's house, chatting amongst themselves. All of Heartsy's friends knew each other and were friends with each other as well. They frequented parties at their respective houses and hung out on a day to day basis.

Before too long, the party was in full swing. PK and Peacock were happily munching on donuts and Cuddles and Flux were enjoying some video games. Sky had his signature guitar out and was playing music, much to the delight of everypony. Shaky and Professor Haystacks mostly stuck to the corners of the party, but enjoyed the company of everypony nonetheless. Shutterbug was busying himself with taking pictures of all the action as it happened, including catching a particularly funny moment of Rose and Starfire making one another laugh.

After hours of silly games, food, and various shenanigans, the group of friends were resting in sleeping bags on the floor. Chattering away, a voice rang out from the rest, "Hey everypony! Why don't we all tell interesting stories about ourselves?!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Yeah! There's enough ponies here that we can tell stories all night!" Flux chimed in.

Shaky chuckled, "Since we're crashing at Heartsy's place tonight, maybe she can tell hers first! I heard it's quite a doozy..."

PK was next, "Yeah! Evil changelings becoming good for the win!

Heartsy laughed, "You really want to hear the story, don't you?"

Peacock chimed in, "YES WE DO! Have you ever told them how Chrysalis corrupted you?!"

"Um… Peacock… you do know we were there, right?" Paige questioned

"I know! I just want to hear the story again!" Peacock bounced up and down excitedly

This time, Professor Haystacks interjected, "You know, Queen Chrysalis's plan wasn't really well thought out. She knew Heartsy had several friends who were willing to help her our and..." He trails off after seeing everypony staring at him, "Never mind. Let's just get to the story, shall we?"

Heartsy chuckles even more and pokes at Sky, who gives her a knowing look. He uses his powers to project Heartsy's memories into reality. Within a matter of seconds, the ponies were literally inside of the memory. The familiar living room dissapated into a dark and dingy changeling hive. Green, murky lights were affixed to the ceiling. Everything seemed dim, shadowy, and murky.

"This, my friends, is where our story begins" Heartsy says in a low tone.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter 1 of "Shadows of Corruption" This is going to be a audio drama, though it will take a WHILE to fully complete it! :) Chapter 2 will be coming out tomorrow! :)**


	2. Escape

**CHAPTER 2! YAY! Comment below if you like this story so far! :)**

* * *

Far away from Equestria, There was a kingdom ruled in darkness. The wind howled as it soared across the dark, grey sky. On a little hill stood a large black shard with holes everywhere. The Changeling Hive. Inside the shard was worse than the outside, Holes grew and shrunk in the hive. Changelings flew in and out of the holes. The Kingdom was ruled by the evil Queen Chrysalis. She wanted all the love in Equestria. She was cruel, vicious and mean.

Changelings aren't friends. Not at all. They would gossip about anyone in the hive. They mostly gossip about one changeling, one changeling that was different than the rest. Her name was Heartsy. Heartsy was a changeling with blue eyes with a pink shell on her back. She wore a white bow on her left ear while her purple and blue holed hair sat on top of her head. Heartsy knew she never belong at the hive. When she was a baby, she snuck at to see what it was like to feed off a pony. Once she had feed off the pony's love, Heartsy could see the terror in the pony's eyes. Heartsy **ALWAYS** felt awful about feeding off but she had to do it for her majesty.

Heartsy walked around her room, bored. She had just feed over a pony's love. She looked out her dark green window looking at the desert of nothing outside. She sighed to herself. She used your dark green-blue wings to fly on her light green wings to fly on her light green bed. A loud knock on her door and Heartsy flew to the door.

"I wonder who it is?" asked Heartsy to herself. She opened the door to find a changeling with a dark blue shell and long light blue hair. She wore a lime green helmet and light green armour. She was the royal guard called Abelle.

"Heartsy, Queen Chrysalis wants to see you." Abelle said professially. Heartsy sighed. Abelle was a strong tough guard who watched Heartsy. Abelle wanted to make sure Heartsy didn't do anything wrong. Abelle was second in charge of the hive.

"Abelle! Oh. Um…. Yes!" Heartsy stammered. Abelle rolled her eyes and walked away. Heartsy walked and closed her door and quickly followed Abelle.

Heartsy and Abelle followed each other through the holes in the hive. That ended up near the throne room. 3 changelings looked at Heartsy then turned away whispering to each other.

"Look, There she is!" whispered a female changeling

"I know she's there, you fool" whispered another Changeling to the first one

"Look at her. She's so…different than the rest of us. " whispered a third changeling

"She's so stupid!" whispered the first changeling

"She's so dumb!"

"What an idiot!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

Heartsy was forced to suck up her tears as she continued to walk down the hallway to the throne room. Queen Chrysalis sat on her throne, her eyes closed, thinking in deep thoughts. Queen Chrysalis's plan to rule Equestria the first time failed. So she was thinking of another plan to take over Equestria. Abelle cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty, Heartsy is here"

Queen Chrysalis opened her eyes to see Heartsy standing behind Abelle. Abelle moved backwards and Heartsy looked up at her Queen. Chrysalis smirked and looked at Abelle.

"Abelle, You are dismissed" said Chrysalis.

"Yes your Majesty" Abelle nodded her head. Abelle flew down the hallway leaving Heartsy by herself. Heartsy never liked Chrysalis. She would always force Heartsy into doing things that she didn't want to do. Heartsy doesn't like her one bit.

"You wanted to see me?" Heartsy said nervously.

"Yes Heartsy. I wanted to see you. There is something I need to talk to you about." Chrysalis said smirking.

"Oh… What do you need to tell me?" Heartsy asked curiously. Queen Chrysalis stood up and walked to a large light green window leading to the outside world.

"Heartsy, I am thinking of you being third in charge of the hive. You have proved to me that you are capable of stealing ponies love. I'm very impressed my dear. And you are truly excellent in disguising as other's ponies love ones or friends which means two times the love!"

Heartsy stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. Chrysalis wanted **HER** to be third in charge. Heartsy didn't **WANT** to be third in charge. **AT ALL!**

"Um, you're Highness, Um…. I kinda don't want to be third in charge?" Winced Heartsy waited to be yelled at. Again.

Heartsy waited for the yell to come but it never did instead of a loud, evil laugh. Heartsy stood there in confusion. Why was she laughing at her?

"Oh Heartsy! HA! Didn't you **REALLY** think that you can say **NO**?! HA! HA! HA!" Queen Chrysalis stopped laughing and took Heartsy's chin.

"My Dear, You **CAN'T** disobey an order! You **WILL** be third in charge of this **KINGDOM**! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!** " Queen Chrysalis yelled angrily. Heartsy looked into Chrysalis's green eyes that were filled with anger. Heartsy did NOT want to do this but she didn't want the queen to be mad at here.

Heartsy sighed in defeat.

"Yes you're highness…." said Heartsy slowly and sadly.

The queen smirked in delight.

"Good my dear, now go back to your chambers! And be prepared for tomorrow! I don't want you missing out on all the fun. Hahahah!" barked Chrysalis.

Heartsy bowed and ran to her sleeping chambers. When Heartsy got back, she flew onto her bed and sobbed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the bed. Heartsy wiped away her tears and sniffed. She **HAD** to leave the hive! She just had to!

Another knock echoed through Heartsy's chamber. "Ugh, now what?" She muttered to herself. Slowly, she buzzed over to answer her door. In front of her stood a grimacing changeling who barged his way in. "Outta the way!"

Heartsy was knocked aside as the intruder closed the door behind him. After carefully looking at each other for a moment, she sighed in relief "Alright Thorax, you can cut the act. We're alone now." Out of every changeling in the hive, Thorax was the only other one who distrusted Chrysalis's ways.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Heartsy. Your guard was right outside your door and-"

"I know, I know, you have to keep the changeling mentality in front of the rest. You and me both. So lemme guess, you're here to go over our plan again?" She half smirked, half smiled to try to cover the fact she had been crying.

For months now, the hive had been buzzing around their Queen's master plan. She had been taking the place of Princess Cadence to steal the love of her future husband. Tomorrow was where everything would come into place- the royal wedding ceremony.

Thorax seemed a bit desperate, "Of course that's what I'm here for! Tomorrow is finally our chance to get out of here!"

Heartsy's smile was a lot more genuine and relieved now, at the mention of escaping, "It will be so wonderful to escape this dreadful hive. So the plan... During the ceremony tomorrow, Chrysalis expects us to be chipping away at Canterlot's defensive shield."

Thorax nodded, "Right, and during that time, we hold back as much as possible to give the ponies below more time to prepare. After the bubble breaks..."

"We pretend to swarm with the rest, hide with disguises, then get out of there as fast as possible!" Heartsy closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like. "So, where are you gonna go? After we're free, I mean?"

After pondering for a minute, Thorax replied, "You know, I was thinking about that. Should we split ways so we won't blow our cover? I was thinking I'd go to the Crystal Empire after this..."

"That does sound like a good idea. I heard Ponyville is a nice place..."

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Abelle shouted, "Hey! You! You've gotta go! Scram, and leave the Queen's third in charge alone, would ya? She needs to get her beauty sleep for the big day ahead of us."

Thump! Thump! Thump! The sound of hundreds of changelings hitting a solid shield. Heartsy and Thorax were positioned on opposite sides of the bubble so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. Any minute now, it would crack and their plan would take place...

* * *

Thump! Thump! The cracks were getting bigger... Thump! Heartsy's heart was racing... THUMP! The shield around them shattered into a million pieces. Heartsy tore through the sky, her wings buzzing behind her at an alarmingly fast rate. She scanned the streets below, terrified ponies were scrambling to get out of the way of the swarm. After spotting an alleyway, Heartsy dove after it.

Surrounded by shadows, Heartsy hid. The sounds of the fight around her were something straight out of a nightmare. "Think, think!" Almost panicking, she transforms into a random Pegasus she saw on the street. "Ok, now to just... Fly away! Right..." She crept upwards out of the alleyway.

Her now gray wings beating behind her, she poked her head overtop of the building. She was met with the eyes of an angry changeling guard. "There's a pony over here, hiding! Get her!" Suddenly, the sound of buzzing wings surrounded her. Now her heart was really beating fast! One of the guards grabbed her hooves and attempted to tie her wings down with a sticky green slime.

Heartsy went into a blind panic that turned into almost a blind rage. She wasn't about to let the changelings keep her prisoner anymore! The yellow eyes of the mare she transformed into turned a sickly red as a magical blast sent the guards flying backwards. She scraped the goo off her wings and kicked a nearby changeling with her hind hooves. Zooming upwards, Heartsy was soon high above the city, never looking back.

After a few miles of flight, the mare's eyes returned to normal and an imense relief flooded over her.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY LEFT THE HIVE!" Heartsy cheered. Heartsy did loopy loops in the sky and admired the scenery.

She turned and looked at the sun slowly going down in the horizon. Heartsy started to head towards Ponyville. She was finally leaving. To start a new life. Hopefully she might make some new friends…


	3. Friends

**Hi Guys! Another Chapter of "Shadows of Corruption" Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was morning in Ponyville and everypony was doing their work. In a bush not far near the town, Heartsy darted through the bushes trying to find a place to look at the town. She finally found a large bush and she peeked out to see the town. She had heard that Ponyville was a wonderful place with all different kinds of ponies! Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus. Heartsy knew that if she walked into Ponyville, Everypony will freak out and run away. But she had a plan.

"Okay…. Let's see what disguise I have" said Heartsy using her magic to see a light green cloud with different pony disguises.

"Hmm…. Which one? All these look boring and dull." Heartsy said annoyed. She flipped through the disguises trying to find the right one until…..

"Wait….. That's it!" Heartsy pointed her hoof to a disguise. The disguise was a pink Pegasus with a turquoise and purple mane. Her cutie mark has a pink heart with a paintbrush painting a rainbow onto it.

"Ahh… This is perfect! Now the ponies won't recognize me!" said Heartsy happily as she wondered into the town.

Nearby, ponies of all kinds were strolling through the town. Many were talking with friends, ordering food, picking up groceries, and generally minding their own business. Nerves peaked in Heartsy's mind. She had never been so close to ponies without needing to feed before. What if she didn't blend in? After shaking the idea out of mind, she trots into the middle of the town.

Immediately, a yellow Earth Pony with dark blue eyes met her gaze.

"Hellooooooo!" She exclaimed, "I just happened to see you poking around the bushes! Did you lose something?

Heartsy is taken back by the pony's overwhelming sense of friendliness, "Oh! Um no I was just... looking around...

The yellow pony's eyes shift into a confused gaze, "Wait a second... have I seen you around here before? You don't look familiar...

Now nervous and slightly more frazzled, Heartsy says, "Um... I'm a bit newer to town actually. I just got here this morning!"

A huge smile graces the yellow pony's face, "Well why didn't you say so!"

The yellow pony took Heartsy's hoof and shook it violently.

"My name is Peacock!" she said happily. Heartsy groaned as she saw her hoof red and swollen like a beach ball.

Out of breath and slightly bamboozled, Peacock asks, "Oh yeah! By the way…what's your name?!"

Laughing slightly, Heartsy answers, "I'm HeartsyArtsy! Though most ponies just call me Heartsy."

"HeartsyArtsy? That's a great name!" said Peacock loudly. The clock bell rang from the tower. Heartsy covered her ears. She had NEVER had great experiences with loud noises. After the clock rang, Peacock looked at the clock and screamed. Everypony turned their head to see Peacock bouncing up and down. Heartsy blushed in embarrassment and used her wings to cover her face.

"NO! I AM SO LATE!" Peacock yelled. Everypony looked on in horror.

"COME ON HEARTSY! WE NEED TO GO! **NOW!** " Peacock grabbed Heartsy's hoof and they took off in a cloud of smoke. Everypony muttered to themselves and went back to their daily lives.

* * *

Heartsy screamed as herself and Peacock found themselves running through Ponyville at lighting speed. Then Peacock suddenly stopped and Heartsy flung straight into the air. Heartsy luckily stopped herself from flying into a cart of apples and flew back to Peacock.

"PEACOCK!? What? How? Why?" Heartsy asked totally shocked and out of breath.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I am **SUPER** hyperactive! So that's why I tend to get a **little** crazy! Anyways, here we are!" Peacock pointed to a large building that looked like a cake. The sign on the door said: Sugarcube Corner. Heartsy thought that name was appropriate for the building.

Peacock and Heartsy entered the building where they saw a group of friends different from each other. There was two unicorns, three Pegasi, two earth ponies and one large blue dragon.

"Guys! Over here!" Peacock shouted that grabbed the attention of the group. They stared at Peacock and Heartsy and smiled.

"You're here! We were wondering when you showed up!" said a dark blue Pegasus.

"C'mon! Sit down! Join us!" a white earth pony.

Peacock and Heartsy walked over to the group and the two ponies sat down. Everypony looked at Peacock, confused. There was another pony!?

"Guys! I will like to introduce a pony I met today! This is HeartsyArtsy!" Peacock said looking at the pink Pegasus. Heartsy shyly waved her hoof in embarrassment. She had never been introduce to a large amount of ponies before.

"Um… Nice to meet you! I'm HeartsyArtsy! Though you can just call me Heartsy!" She said happily.

"Well, here we have! PK, Starfire, Cuddlebuttons, Sky, Shaky, Shutterbug, Professor Haystacks, PK, Rose and Paige!" said Peacock pointing at them. The group waved at Heartsy happily.

"So, here are you from Heartsy?" said PK sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

"Um…. Cloudsdale? Yeah! Cloudsdale!" said Heartsy nervously eating a blueberry muffin that Peacock handed to her.

"Ok then? Heartsy, do you have a place to stay?" Sky said eating a custard tart.

Heartsy's eyes widen as she heard those words. She didn't think to plan this far! She didn't know where to stay!

"You can stay at my house? We can party all night!" asked PK.

"Or you could come to mine? I can tell you all about Physics and Chemical reactions?" asked Professor Haystacks taking a bite out of his red-velvet cake.

"OR MINE!?" asked Peacock. Everypony turned and gave her a look. Peacock giggle nervously and shrunken down in her seat.

"How about Star's place? She is a great host!" asked Shaky sipping on a fuzzy drink.

"Alright! Star, you don't mind do you?" asked Heartsy turning to look at Star who was tapping her fork against a glass cup.

"Hmm….. Oh Yes! I don't mind at all" said Star shyly smiling.

* * *

Starfire's house is a little cottage outside of Ponyville. Heartsy was taken away from how beautiful the house was. The house was made out of white clouds. She had bushes around the house that were covered in rainbow flowers. A sandstone path lead up to her house. Star opened the door and inside the house was even **MORE** beautiful. The house had two sides. On the left, it had a kitchen that was a little pink. On the right, it had a living room with a table that had a bunch of roses. In the middle of the room had a large water fountain decoration with little rainbow roses embedded into it.

After dinner, Star showed Heartsy her room. Her room was little blue. Her room had a dark pink rug, she also had light yellow cupboards on the side of the room. Her bed was light red with rose – shaped pillows. The windows were large but big enough to see the stars glowing in the night sky.

"So, Heartsy, Do you like it here in Ponyville?" asked Starfire as Heartsy got into her PJs.

"Yeah! Ponyville is AWESOME! Your friends are really nice! I never had friends like that…." said Heartsy, her voice going softly as she remembered what changelings had thought of her.

"Really? Wow…. Well…. You need to get some rest, Heartsy! Tomorrow, we have quite a big day!" said Star as she turned off the light and walked towards the door.

"Right! Good Night Star!" said Heartsy as she hopped into bed and got under the covers.

"Good Night Heartsy…" said Star. She shut the door and Heartsy leaped in the air, cheering. She had arrived in Ponyville and met some friends! Heartsy got back into bed and turned to face the window. The stars glowed and Heartsy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that this Chapter was short! Next Chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. New Beginnings

**Chapter 4 is here! Yay!**

* * *

Darkness crept through Heartsy's mind as she slept. Long shadows of unknown figures were enveloped in a thick black smog, inching closer and closer. Trying to evade it, Heartsy quickly flew upwards into the sky, only to be caught by something. A long tendril had emerged from the shadows and were pulling her back to the ground and held her in place. Unable to move, hardly able to breathe, she was trapped despite her struggles to fly again.

"You thought you could escape us? You'll never truly be free!"

Heartsy awoke with a start, half expecting to see the familiar dingy hive. She was surprised to find sunlight pleasantly streaming in the window with a choir of birds singing outside. All was still. Peaceful. She sat in her bed for a while, mulling over her own thoughts.

"What if they don't accept me? What am I talking about, they all seemed so nice! I've never met another being who so quickly accepted me… But would they be nice if they knew who I really was...? What if they found out I'm a -

Heartsy's thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. Starfire trotted in with a smile on her face, "Good morning Heartsy! I hope you slept well. I have breakfast downstairs whenever you're ready!"

Though Heartsy was surprised at first, she quickly collected herself. "Morning Star! I did sleep pretty well and I'll be down right after...ah...making my bed! It's the least I could do for you after letting me stay here."

Star gave her a kind look and met Heartsy's eyes before leaving the room. Quickly, she made the bed. What had that look meant? It was so unlike the cruel ones she was used to…

The now-Pegasus made her way down to the kitchen where she found a table of muffins, pancakes, toast, fresh fruit, and an assortment of beverages. "I hope this is to your liking," Star smiled, "I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast, so I put out a variety of things"

Heartsy had refrained from eating anything the night before at Sugarcube Corner. The only thing she had ever eaten before was love... She watched closely as Star sat at the table and took a bite out of a muffin.

She sat down at the table, trying to act normal. Looking at the spread, she carefully picked a muffin and some fruit. "Thank you, this is... more than I was expecting!" The chocolate chip muffin sat dauntingly in front of her. At least it smelled good... Without thinking, Heartsy took a bite and was overwhelmed with the sweet taste. This must've shown on her face, as Star asked, "Um… is everything alright?"

Slow chewing and swallowing ensued. It was unlike anything she'd experienced before...and it was amazing! "You, my new friend, are an excellent cook! I think I found my new favorite food."

"Aw that's awfully sweet of you to say, thank you Heartsy!" She smiled in a very sweet manor, "So, are you ready for the big day?"

Heartsy, now eating a strawberry for the first time in awe, shook her head. "I uh… sort of lost track of the days while I was moving to Ponyville. What is happening today?"

* * *

"This...is... COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!" Queen Chrysalis barked at her drones. Things were pretty bad at the hive. Her scheme in Canterlot didn't exactly go as planned and they were forced to retreat.

"My plan was going so perfectly! Then those nuisances ruined everything! I shall exact my revenge on them, just you wait. Together, we shall conquer everything!"

The many changelings around her cheered at the idea of trying to take over Equestria once more.

Abelle, who was positioned nearby the throne, spoke in a clear voice, "My Queen, is there anything I could-"

Chrysalis reared at her and looked her dead in the eyes, as if the question she asked was foolish. "Of course there is! You! Go fetch me the Third and Fourth in command. Together, we shall begin to plan anew. Something much bigger and better than before"

Still stood in place, unsure of what to do, Abelle quivered and winced as Chrysalis screamed once more, "WELL? What's taking you so long? Go!"

"M-my Queen. You see... the thing is…"

Rolling her eyes, Chrysalis slumped down in her throne. "Oh great. Another problem. Tell me drone, what is it this time?"

"Of course! Well I can't bring you the Third in Command because... well... she's gone."

Dead silence.

Chrysalis inched her way closer and closer to the changeling, eyes flickering dangerously, "What... did you say to me, Abelle?" She said in a low, dangerous growl.

"I said that the third in Command...Heartsy...she's gone, my Queen." gulped Abelle.

Chrysalis let out a terrible scream, eyes and horn flaring with her green magic as she threw herself at Abelle and cornered her, "Where has she gone?! How in Equestria did you let this happen?!"

"Well, you see, we were in Canterlot and I think she escaped there... along with Thorax.. My Queen" Abelle did her best to maintain an even tone despite being terrified.

"That… Ungrateful...traitor!" Chrysalis threw Abelle aside. "My revenge on the Princesses and her lackies can wait. Two changelings who turned their backs against their Queen is UNFORGIVABLE!" She shrieked and paced back and forth, absolutely seething with rage. "Abelle! Make yourself useful for once. Get a scroll and prepare to make a note, NOW!"

"Yes, your Highness!" She ran off and quickly returned with a scroll.

Chrysalis pondered in the silence, thinking for what seemed like hours. Finally, she had devised a plan. A cruel laughter emerged from her throat. It started out low, but quickly gurgled over into a full cackle.

"Oh this is too delicious! I know the perfect plan to get back at that betrayer! Something I've always wanted to try… But first we need to find her... Stinger! Pincar! Come here at once!"

"Yes my Queen?" Two male changeling guards had appeared in front of the throne, bowing deeply.

"You must find Heartsy, no matter what the cost! Lay low so you won't be discovered. Keep in mind that she'll probably be in disguise. As soon as you find her, report back here immediately!"

"Yes, my Queen!" The two flew out of a gaping hole in the hive, which quickly closed behind them.

The Queen cackled once again, "One day very soon... Heartsy... You will be mine once again."

* * *

Heartsy and Star stood in front of the entrance to the carnival. It has being held at Ponyville Park. Tents in different sizes and colors filled the park. Booths and stands were filled games and food. Heartsy stood there with her mouth wide open, Star chuckles slightly at the sight. Heartsy and Star wondered around the park taking in the sights of the carnival. They heard a shout from behind a group of ponies.

"Hey Girls! You made it!"

Heartsy and Star turned around to see the group of friends that Heartsy had met the other day. They walked over to them and smiled. Heartsy felt the love towards one another. Their love was strong towards one another.

"Glad you made it!" said Cuddlebuttons.

"Yeah! This place is amazing! I've already taken some great photos to publish for the Ponyville Press!" replied Shutterbug showing some photos to Heartsy.

"Well. You are just in time! The Donut – Eating Competition is about to start!" said Paige pointing down a lane of colorful tents.

"Wait… What?!" said Heartsy surprised at what Paige just said. The group made it down the colorful tents to find a large stage, decorated with multicolored streamers. A light green pony with a red mane walked up to a podium and tapped the microphone. She cleared her throat

"Welcome Everypony to the twenty-second annual Donut – Eating Competition!" said the mare brightly. Everypony stomped their hooves and cheered. Heartsy didn't know what to do, so she aimlessly tried to stomp her hooves.

"Now, May I present our contestants! Today, we have the fifth time champion, PK!" said the mare.

Everypony went wild as PK trotted up the stage. PK waved then walked over to a light yellow table. The mare cleared her throat, signaling to everypony to stop.

"Now, we have another pony joining him today….. Peacock!" said the mare. Peacock bounced up the stage. She was surprised that NOPONY had clapped for her. Heartsy's friends were about to stomp their hooves but their stomping were interrupt by two mares cheering and yelling enthusiastically. The two mares were white unicorns with dark blue eyes, one had long dark-red hair while the other had long pink hair. The pink-haired unicorn held up a sign that said: GO PEACOCK!

"WHOO! GO PEACOCK!" yelled the unicorn with the dark-red hair waving her hooves in the air.

"YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT! CRUSH HIM!" screamed the pink-haired unicorn waving the sign.

"YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"DESTORY HIM!"

"BURN HIM!"

Peacock stood on the stage, embarrassed as she watch her family members cheer. Ponies around them started to whisper and laugh.

"Mom! Mairead! Please! Not now! Everypony's watching!" whispered Peacock slowly walking to the table blushing. Heartsy stood there looking at the two ponies who hugged each other. She never knew Peacock had a mom or a sister!

"Um… Alright? Now **THAT'S** sorted out… Time for the competition!" the mare said slightly shocked.

A stallion walked over to the pair with 50 donuts on each plate. Peacock gulped while PK smiled. Peacock had been in every competition, trying to defeat PK and win the donut-eating title but she **always** failed. The competition always gets harder and harder, Peacock looked the plate nervously.

"Now, Contestants! Are you ready?!" asked the mare excitedly.

"YES! I am ready!" said PK.

"Yeah….. I guess so?" said Peacock unsure.

"Alrightly! Let's begin! In 3…." The mare started counting down.

PK and Peacock took a donut and raised it to their mouths.

"2…" said the mare.

Peacock started sweating. Now she is **REALLY** nervous!

"1….. GO!" Shouted the mare into the microphone. PK and Peacock started eating. Everypony went wild as they started to eat the treats. Heartsy's friends cheered as they saw their friends eating more donuts than Pinkie Pie can eat. PK was ahead of Peacock. Peacock munched on while PK **SHOVED** one down his throat. Peacock stooped and wondered. What would happen if she tried that? Peacock grabbed a chocolate donut from the plate and shoved it down her throat. She started to shove the donuts down. PK stopped and looked at Peacock amazed by what she was doing. The two ponies kept on eating and eating.

 **HONK!** The timer blasted signaling the event was over. Peacock and PK collapsed to the ground, out of breath and full of donuts.

"We have a winner! The winner is…. **PK!** " the mare said excitedly. Everypony went wild as a gold medal appeared on his neck. Peacock's sister and Mom clapped at PK and Peacock. Peacock sighed sadly and walked off the stage. Shaky noticed this and softly nudged his friends. They noticed her and pushed past the large crowd to get to her.

Peacock sat down **in** the Ponyville Fountain, looking at the water. She started to whimper and tears started to form her eyes. The group followed and watched her, Star slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Peacock turned and wiped her eyes.

"Oh..…. Um H-Hi Star! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be congratulating PK on his win?" said Peacock trying to smile.

"Um….. Well, I wanted to check up on you. We saw you whimpering and well….. slightly crying?" said Star carefully trying to not make Peacock cry.

"We?" asked Peacock. The group walked over to her, surrounding her. Heartsy decided to not join in, she wanted to see what happens. Cuddlebuttons hugged her as the rest followed him, doing the same. Peacock smiled sadly and sniffed.

"Heh…. Thanks Guys. You truly are the best! I was upset about losing. I must admit…. I wanted to win this year. I wanted to prove everypony that I'm not a weird, stupid mare. But it's okay! PK deserved the medal." Peacock said looking at the ground.

"Actually, I think you deserve It." said a mysterious voice. The group turned to see PK holing his medal. Peacock slowly walked up to him curiously. PK handed the medal over to Peacock, putting it over her head.

"PK! You deserved it! You're the fifth—No! **SIXTH** time champion! You deserved it more than me!" Peacock said. PK lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Peacock, you deserve it! You were awesome out there! I have **never** seen anther pony eat as much donuts as me! You are incredibly talented. You are **NOT** a stupid, weird mare!" PK said proudly.

Peacock blushed and turned away from him. She had never experienced that much praise before, especially from a stallion!

"Aww….. Thanks PK!" said Peacock. She flung her hooves around him, giving him a tight but gentle squeeze. PK chuckled and hugged her back. Heartsy stood there in shock. Heartsy had never witness this. She expected them to fight but she saw them... Forgiving? Heartsy started to think. Is this friendship?

* * *

 **Hi Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	5. Safe?

After the carnival, Star told Heartsy to see Professor Haystacks. Heartsy was curious about this but she did what she was told. Star lead Heartsy to a house. Haystacks's house was a brick house with a purple roof. After Star left her, Heartsy started to get very nervous.

"What if he was gonna do experiments on me? What if he knew that I was a changeling?" Heartsy started to shake until the door opened. She could see Professor Haystacks in a white lab coat with a pair of red goggles on his head.

"Oh! Hello Heartsy! Thank you so much for coming. Please come inside." Haystacks opened the door wider for Heartsy to come in. Heartsy was nervous but obeyed. She carefully walked in with the professor.

Professor Haystacks gave her a white lab coat and a pair of orange goggles. She put them on and follow Haystacks to a large grey door. He opened it and they walked inside the room. Heartsy was amazed on what she saw. She saw large tables on either sides of the room. She saw rows among rows of books. She also saw chemicals of every kind on a shelf. Heartsy looked infront of herself to see a glass of orange liquid and another glass of yellow liquid. Her eyes twinkled at the sight. Professor Haystacks chuckle at the sight and patted her shoulder.

"I can guess that you have never been in a lab?" he said smiling.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I have never seen anything like this!" said Heartsy excitedly.

"That's good. Now, I needed your help because I'm working on an experiment and I think you are the perfect pony for the job!" the professor said.

He carefully pick up the orange liquid and signalled Heartsy to bring the yellow liquid to him. Professor Haystacks carefully made a drop of the orange liquid into the yellow liquid. He quickly put down the glass and flew his way to an opened drawer to find a spoon. He found one and flew back to the table and mixed the other glass. It formed a tiny explosion and turned red. Heartsy and Haystacks gasped in amazement.

Just then a loud crash was heard behind the pair, they turned to see a yellow pony covered in dirt and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hey Guys! What are you doing?" said the pony. The pony shook the dirt to reveal Peacock. Heartsy was completely shocked on how she break through that wall. Professor noticed her face expression and laughed.

"Peacock can break through anything! Literally! She can break through walls, doors, windows, roofs, the ground and she can hide anywhere!" Haystacks explained to Heartsy.

"That's true! By the way, Haystacks, Heartsy! We need you both! Shaky's gonna do it again!"

Professor nodded and took his lab coat and goggles. Heartsy did the same and followed Peacock back the way she came confused. What was that dragon going to do?

* * *

The wind howled as Shaky looked at the sky on the cliff. Star, Cuddlebuttons and Heartsy were on the cliff with him while the rest of the group was on the ground. Paige had a picnic set up when the rest of the group were with Shaky. There was fruit, muffins, cakes, biscuits and beverages. Peacock shoved down three triple double chocolate chip muffins while reading her favourite book: _Diary of a Wimpy Pony_ on a red picnic blanket. Rose had brought some food to feed the birds and the native animals while Shutterbug took some pictures of the cliff while Sky and Haystacks were looking through a telescope looking at the cliff.

Shaky nervously looked at the ground below and screamed.

"I-I can't do this! We should just give up!" Shaky insisted. Star flew up patted Shaky on the head.

"Shaky, I know you have a fear of heights, but you need to try!" said Star.

Peacock grabbed a megaphone out of her hair and yelled into it.

"YEAH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT SHAKY! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS TOO! I'LL CATCH YOU WHEN YOU FALL!"

Shaky screamed again but louder and curled up into a ball.

"Great! Thanks a lot Peacock! Now he is even **MORE** afraid to fly…." Rose said annoyed.

"No need to thank me! I've been told!" Peacock said putting her hoof on her chest, feeling proudly.

Heartsy went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a long way down. Heartsy's eyes lit up and turned to Shaky. Cuddle and Star tried to cheer up him but nothing worked.

"Shaky, I know you can overcome your fear of heights!" Heartsy said happily. Shaky looked at the pink Pegasus, confused.

"What do you mean?" he said curiously.

"I can help you! I know how you could fly. You need to believe in yourself. Please Shaky….. I know you want to fly but you're afraid. Now come with me to the edge of the cliff." said Heartsy.

Shaky was hesitant but follow the pink Pegasus. Heartsy used her wings to hover a couple inches of the ground. Shaky did the same.

"Okay! Now, fly out there!" said Heartsy pointing a hoof to the blue sky.

Shaky was nervous but did it anyway. Heartsy, Cuddle and Star flew by his side and instructed him. Shaky started to get the hang of it then minutes later, he flew perfectly.

"WHOOHOO!" Shaky yelled happily doing loopy-loops in the air.

The group of the ground cheered on as Shaky did tricks in the sky. As the group landed on the ground, Everypony cheered in delight. Shaky looked at Heartsy and gave her a massive hug.

Heartsy was overwhelmed and shocked by this gesture. Nopony ever hugged her before. She could sense the love towards Shaky hugging her. Heartsy let out an awkward laugh and hugged him back.

"Thank you Heartsy so much!" said Shaky as he gave out from the massive hug. Heartsy giggled at the massive hug she was given.

"No Problem! Just a little trick I picked up at the changeling HIV—my mom's house! Yeah! My Mom's house!" Heartsy said almost spilling the beans about the hive.

Shaky smiled and they both joined the group to eat. Meanwhile in the bushes near where the picnic, two changelings smirked as they saw the pink Pegasus walked with her fellow blue dragon friend. They knew who that Pegasus was. They flew through the trees. They had a long journey towards the hive…

* * *

Hi guys! TRAILER 2 FOR SHADOWS OF CORUPPTION IS OUT! watch?v=PSON1AsE7As


	6. Plan

This chapter is short but it will give you info about what's coming...

* * *

After saying their merry goodnights, the group had gone their separate ways, promising to meet with each other again soon. Star had left the group early, flying home looking rather tired. Heartsy was left wondering, again, where she'd stay the night. Cuddlebuttons had immediately volunteered, insisting that there were plenty of rooms in his house to spare.

The ponies flew through the sky for what felt like hours. Heartsy wondered where in Equestria this mansion could be. Her heart lept in terror as she saw the city of Canterlot on the horizon. While the city below was peaceful against the setting sun, being here just a night after her escape made her very uneasy. This was apparently very noticeable as Cuddles asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Uh... never better! I guess I'm just tired from all of today's festivities..." Heartsy replied.

"Not to worry, not to worry! We're here."

When Cuddles had implied extra rooms, Cuddlebuttons wasn't kidding in the least. Hidden away in an older district of the city sat the mansion. Exquisite. Elegant. Old-fashioned. Beautiful. All these words came to Heartsy's mind as she flew to its doors.

A fine red and gold carpet lined the stairs up to his family's incredible mansion. The main doors led into a magnificent entryway. Several hallways and doors led to handsomely decorated rooms. Heartsy's eyes grew huge as her jaw dropped; she'd never seen such finery before.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" He gestured inside.

"Cuddles, this place is gorgeous!" she said, still aghast.

"Why thank you! It's been in my family for generations. I trust you'll be comfortable here?"

Just then, a butler wearing a full suit and tie approached to offer the pair drinks.

"I'm sure this place will be plenty comfortable," she said a bit uneasily, giving the butler an awkward smile. Friendship was one thing, but living with such luxury was completely foreign to her.

"Excellent! Won't you please follow me?" Cuddlebuttons flew down a long corridor with Heartsy close behind. Soon, they approached a set of double doors with Cuddle's cutie mark on it. "Behold!" He said, opening the door.

The room held every sort of video game you could possibly imagine. Handheld, classic, and arcade machines galore. Board games also had their place, piled high on a self. Heartsy's jaw dropped yet again at the sight. Games were also foreign to her.

Chairs and tables surrounded an elaborate television setup. Sitting in a chair concentrating on a video game was none other than Shutterbug. The stallion had left the party a bit early in order to get his pictures developed.

"Heartsy! Fancy seeing you here! Quite literally! Have you seen this place?! It just begs to have its picture taken!" He snaps a picture of the pink pegasus's shocked face while Cuddles chuckled heartily, "I forgot to tell you, Shutterbug will also be staying here for a few days."

"It's true!" said Shutter brightly "I've been asked to document Canterlot's most decadent buildings. Other than Canterlot Castle, this is the finest there is!" However, I thought I'd take a break and enjoy some gaming. Care to join?"

"Uhh... sure!" Heartsy flew over and plopped herself onto the chair next to Shutterbug's. They were soon joined by Cuddles for an evening of games.

At first, Heartsy was terrified. She'd never so much as held a controller before! After a few rounds of losing terribly and slowly improving while hearing her newfound friends having fun, she began to relax. Soon, she was laughing along right beside them.

The game involved racing cars around a variety of fantastical tracks, including one in space where she kept falling off the road. Also there were turtle shells for some reason.

"Oh come on, that power-up should've hit you!" Heartsy laughed with a silly grin on her face. "Hah! You're too slow for me!" Replied Shutterbug. "Yes! Victory is mine!" Cuddles happily shouted as his character sped to the finish line in first place.

Soon after, the trio said their goodnights and parted ways. Sitting in a guest room that was equally as fancy as the rest of the mansion, Heartsy looked through her window at the stars above, thinking about the day's events. "Could this really be what I've been looking for this whole time? Everypony is so... wonderful!" Thinking about the love her friends shared made her stomach give a low rumble. Sighing, she looked around her room and spotted a mini fridge. "This pony really does offer his friends the best... but at least eating this is better than eating love" After finding a snack and putting her pajamas on, she crawled into the cloud-like bed and was fast asleep.

* * *

A dark spiral structure loomed above a barren wasteland. The Hive. It grew closer as the two changeling guards raced forward, eager to tell their Queen the good news. A hole appeared as they flew in, wings buzzing excitedly the closer they became.

Chrysalis, as usual, sat upon her mighty throne looking haughty. She turned her head at the sound of the wings and smirked. "Good! You're back! Tell me, have you found her?"

Pincar was the first to answer, "Yes my Queen! We found her in Ponyville!"

Next was Stinger, "I must admit, it was easier than I thought. That idiot didn't even change her tail!"

A maniacal laugh left the Queen's throat, "Excellent! Now, tell me more."

"Yes, my Queen! Well she was hanging around a group of ponies-"

"And a dragon!"

"She seemed to like these ponies for some reason..."

"And she didn't even feed, the whole time!"

The queen pondered, "After studying Canterlot to plan our attack, I have seen these things before. 'Friends' the ponies call each other. Bah. The thought of it makes me sick! But... This will make Heartsy even more easy to trick!"

"How so, My Queen?" Abelle pondered. She had been in the throne room, listening to the conversation from afar.

"You fool! Don't you see! If Heartsy has really made 'friends' with these ponies, then all we have to do is turn them against her! Or..." She paused for a minute to think. A truly wicked idea came to mind. "We turn **her** against **them**. All it will take is a little push... a little... convincing."

Looking unsure, Stinger asked, "Not to doubt you, you're Highness, but if Heartsy left before... she might not be easily convinced to come back."

To their surprise, she laughed again. "Oh don't you worry. I have something that will help with that. Now, I want you to show me what her friends look like."

The two cycled through Heartsy's friends, one nearly cracking his head on the roof when turning into Shaky. As they changed into the last ponies, Chrysalis nearly lept out of her throne.

"What?! How could this be?! I recognize that one! Where have I seen her before?" She buzzed around, pacing back and forth when it struck her.

"Ah...of course... This just keeps getting more and more fun."

"What does, my Queen?" Abelle inquired.

Annoyed yet happy, Chrysalis, "The plan, you idiot! I finally found Heartsy's true kryptonite! Guards! Tell me, do Heartsy's 'friends' know she's a changeling?"

Pincar replied, "No, my Queen! She was in disguise the whole time."

"Ah, excellent! Well, now we know the one thing that they don't. The thing that will truly bring her to submission. And again, if she does not or even if she will...I know just what to do to her." An evil grin spread on her face as she thought of it. "Now this! This is the perfect plan!"

* * *

Yes! There was a Mario Kart 8 game reference! Also next chapter is gonna be a big one!


	7. The Gala

Sorry for the delay but this chapter took forever! This chapter is amazing! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The morning sunrise gleamed through Canterlot, beautiful as ever. Birds chirped happily as they flew on the gentle breeze. All was peaceful. Quiet.

 **CRASH**

Heartsy jolted awake as Cuddlebutton's wall shattered into pieces. A smiling Peacock looked at her and bounced up and down, even more excited than normal.

"Gooooooooooooooood morning, Heartsy! Aren't you excited for today? It's going to be so much fun!"

Heartsy gave her a blank and startled look as she got out of bed.

Shocked, Peacock returned her shocked gaze, "You don't know what today is?! You really _did_ lose track of your days! Come on, we have to get going if we want to be ready in time!"

Peacock grabbed Heartsy's hoof and started dragging her towards the door, which opened before the mare touched it.

Cuddlebuttons flew in, looking alarmed, "Heartsy! Are you alright?! I heard a crash and... ah. That explains things. Good morning Peacock!" He said jovially, waving to the yellow pony.

Heartsy turned to the mare who was still clutching onto her hoof, "Wait a second... you live in Ponyville. How did you get to Canterlot so early?"

"I know a shortcut!" Peacock smiled brightly.

Shutterbug was next in the door, the telltale flash of his camera was a dead giveaway. "Good morning everypony! I thought this would be the perfect time to take some pictures and boy, I did not miss out! Heartsy, you should see your face right now. What a great shot!"

"Yeah! It looks like this!" Peacock imitated Heartsy's still-shocked face as the others laughed.

"Well at any rate, I'm glad we're all awake. Today will be a very busy day, you know!" Cuddles said with a smile.

"Don't I know it? I had to pre-order 10 extra rolls of film just to be able to capture the action. Do you think the Princesses will be there?" Shutterbug chimed.

"Will somepony please tell me what in Equestria is going on today?!" Heartsy finally blurted out.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Heartsy was whisked away through the city of Canterlot. Apparently today was a special Gala in honor of Princess Cadence and Shining Armour's Royal Wedding. Heartsy had a sinking feeling that the wedding she was celebrating was the same one she was forced to try to crash.

Ponies were decorating the city for the festivities. It shone even more than usual and the citizens were preparing the finest foods and clothes for the occasion. Soon, they had reached the castle, as handsome and regal as ever. Heartsy hesitated to go in, but Peacock still had an iron grip around her hoof, which was starting to feel numb.

After trotting along long corridors, the four reached a door in the guest wing. Cuddles knocked.

"I'm coming!" A sweet voice said from inside. The door opened, nearly hitting Cuddle's hoof, "Good heavens, there you are! We must hurry if we're to get everypony properly fitted. Now, who might this be?" A white unicorn with elegant purple hair questioned.

The room they walked in on was littered with pieces of fabric, crumpled pieces of paper, and various sewing supplies. Inside already sat Paige and Rose, who were chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly, Heartsy felt herself be pushed into the unicorn.

"Peacock! What are you-"

"Rarity! I'm sorry this is so late, but could you make a dress for Heartsy too?" Peacock pleaded with cutesy eyes.

"At the last minute? Well, I suppose I COULD make alterations to something I have lying around. It's not as good as custom made, of course, but at this point it's all we have time for. Alright my dear, follow me. Now let's see here... first to get your measurements and then get to work."

Rarity bustled around Heartsy, measuring everything from her muzzle to her tail. This made Heartsy incredibly uneasy as the others looked on. Changelings didn't exactly measure one another for anything.

Paige trotted over, looking into Heartsy's eyes, "You Look stressed. Seriously, we need to turn that frown of yours upside down. Haven't you ever been to a dance before?"

Heartsy shook her head as Paige's eyes lit up, "Ooo then I'll be your personal party pony! You're gonna love it here. While the dress fitting is always a _little_ awkward, you'll be feeling fabulous in no time."

Rose cantered over as well, "Yeah! Plus there's always a lot of food and memories to be made. It'll be a lot of fun!"

An hour or so later, Heartsy and the others were sparkling in their outfits.

"There you go my dears! Good as new! Now run along, I'll be sure to see you at the Gala later." Rarity smiled and said her goodbyes, as a party of more ponies was waiting for their fitting.

Heartsy was finally starting to relax and enjoy herself once again as the group hung around Canterlot, chatting until the day seeped into night.

* * *

Soon after Princess Luna raised the moon, the Gala in Honor for Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour was in full swing. Ponies from all over Equestria attended the event, who were now meeting and greeting with the three Princesses. The group headed inside the castle with smiles on their faces (Peacock's smile was the biggest).

The castle was beautiful from top to bottom. Streamers wrapped around columns while multi-colored crystals hung from the ceiling. Light shimmered wherever they looked. A brilliant ice sculpture glistened, showing the likeness of the two newlywedded ponies. Bouquets of flowers lined the walls as far as the eyes can see. Ponies were dressed in nothing but finery, jewels sparkling around their necks and hooves.

The group was included in this finery, dressed in outfits that suited them and their personalities. Peacock's gown shimmered with greenish blue hues and included peacock feathers. Paige's gown was a very fluffy burgundy dress with rhinestones adorning her chest. Rose's dress was a purple dress shaped like an upside down flower. Sky shone in his gray uniform, which was decorated with his medals of honor; topped off with a matching hat and trims of gold and blue. CuddleButton's suit was a deep royal blue jacket with coat tails that added to his distinguished look. His signature top hat, bow tie, and monocle completed it perfectly. Star's gown was a light-to dark pink dress to match the mare's sunny disposition and the pink flower she kept in her mane. PK's suit was dark blue to match his eyes. His cutie mark was stitched on his pants and his lapel held a little yellow flower who offered a mischevious look at ponies who trotted by. Shutterbug's suit was brown and cloak-like, mimicing some Pony Wars attire. Professor Haystacks wore a polka-dotted bowtie around his neck and a simple brown fedora. Shaky wore a purplish blue suit that matched his scales and purple fire breathing abilities.

The group walked up the stairs to find Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence in magnificent gowns. While the three smiled upon their arrival, Heartsy's smile faded quickly as she saw Princess Cadence.

"Greetings my friends. Welcome to the Gala! I'm so glad you could make it."

The group took turns greeting the Princesses. Heartsy nervously shuffled back in line bit by bit until she was at the back of her group. She watched for what cues to take as her new aquaintances (or perhaps friends) greeted the princesses in turn. Most of them bowed slightly by bending the front knees, as the Changelings often did before Queen Chrysalis, though perhaps not as deeply. That difference may have been due to a need to keep the line moving. Then, they would bump hooves and move them up and down with each Princess in turn, in what Heartsy recognized as a hoofshake. There were, however, a few exceptions.

Peacock bowed at a speed almost too fast to see and enthusiastically gripped each Princesses' hoof between both of her front hooves and shook up and down so vigorously that even Celestia looked surprised. Shutterbug, who was snapping pictures of each of the others as they went, took the time to hand the camera to Haystacks to snap photos of him greeting the three. In the excitement, his bow was hasty, though not as blurry as Peacock's. Haystacks, for his part, merely dipped his head slightly in lue of a bow, and conspicously held eye contact with the Princesses (or at least Celestia) long enough for it to seem awkward. Cuddlebuttons make an extremely elaborate bow, with a flourish of one hoof, and kissed the hoof of each princess in turn.

When it was Heartsy's turn, she couldn't help but blurt out- "I'm so sorry!"

A bit taken aback, Cadence questioned her, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I…uh...mean... I'm so sorry that I... didn't get the chance to get you a wedding gift! I just moved to a new town and things got...crazy."

Cadence gave her a sympathetic look and a hug, "It is alright. Weddings are about a lot more than gifts after all. Plus, you're here now! Go have fun with your friends."

Heartsy bowed to her, "Thank you Princess Cadence."

Celestia and Luna also took the time to hug her and smiled her way as she caught up with the group. She bowed to them as well.

This was the first time Heartsy had ever bowed to anypony other than Chrysalis. These Princesses had hugged her and instantly forgave her, whereas her Queen offered nothing but screams and punishment. It felt so unfamiliar and warm like a summer breeze. She could get used to this. Of course, part of her wondered if they would be so forgiving if they knew the real reason she apologized, but she had little time to dwell on that.

Paige was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a slightly mischievous look, "Now Heartsy, are you ready to party?"

"You know what…yeah! Let's go have some fun!" said Heartsy excitedly, more determined and confident than before.

The two mares caught up with the rest of the group, who were all talking amongst themselves. Peacock burst through a wall and made a hole big enough for Shaky to fly through, which he did with a laugh.

Shutterbug stood by and was snapping pictures of everypony every few minutes while Cuddlebuttons was chatting with Fancy Pants about charity work.

Starfire and Rose were dancing with Sky and PK in a friendly manner.

While Heartsy was eating some fruit from the buffet table, Heartsy saw something, or _somepony_ that caught her eye. A purple stallion with a black and white mane and tail, wearing a shirt with a movie logo on it, was talking nearby to a group of ponies. Heartsy's cheeks starting to heat up and her heart was thumping. Heartsy wondered in confusion as her stomach gave a low rumble. Why was this stallion making her feel this way? She began to look at him, curiously. The stallion looked Heartsy's way and their eyes met. Heartsy felt like the world had blossomed into a flower. The stallion gave her a smile and continued to talk to the group. Heartsy turned her head away and blushed.

"What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I blushing? This is very unusual for a changeling….." Heartsy whispered, taking a bite out of an apple. Suddenly, Peacock popped up from behind the food table.

"Hi Heartsy! What are you talking about?" Peacock asked happily as normal. Heartsy turned back at the stallion only to find him gone! Heartsy searched rapidly until she noticed that he was at the buffet table too, helping himself to snacks. Peacock noticed this and gasped excitedly.

"Heartsy! Do you have a crush on that pony over there?" Peacock said pointing her hoof to the stallion. Heartsy turned away and blushed again. Peacock smirked and placed a hoof around the Pegasus's neck.

"It's okay Heartsy! If you want to talk to him, go for it! It's easy!" explained Peacock. Heartsy nodded her head in agreement. Heartsy gulped and slowly walked towards the stallion. Peacock nudged her hooves forward as Heartsy looked back. Heartsy politely tapped the stallion and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Hi! Um…. Er….. This food is lovely! It's very….. Uh…. Good?" Heartsy said. How WAS one supposed to describe pony food? Heartsy turned back to see Peacock slapping her forehead with her hoof multiple times. Paige, who caught wind of what was going on, smirked and gave Heartsy a knowing look while the stallion smiled gently.

"The food is wonderful. The chefs here in the castle are probably the best chefs in Canterlot!" the stallion said. The stallion bowed slightly to Heartsy.

"My name is Flux, by the way. What's your name, miss?" Flux said. Heartsy smiled and curtsied towards Flux.

"My name's HeartsyArtsy. Ponies call me Heartsy for short." Flux smiled and kissed her hoof. Heartsy blushed and looks back at Peacock for support. However, Peacock was overwhelmed by the cuteness, she threw her head into a plate of fruit as Paige laughed. Flux and Heartsy ended up and talking and laughing through-out the night, talking about anything and nothing from personal interests to what color they would say the sky was. Everypony was having a great time. Eventually, Princess Celestia went up on the podium.

"Good evening everypony! And welcome to the Gala in celebration of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour's wedding!" Celestia announced. Everypony stomped their hooves in response. A small group of ponies holding instruments trotted onto the stage.

"Now, It is my pleasure to announce a very special performance tonight. This pony will be singing a song in honour of the new couple. She is from Ponyville and she is a talented singer, as well as very good friends with my sister and I. Everypony, I am very pleased to announce: Peacock!" Everypony giggled and cheered for Peacock as she jumped up on the stage. Seemingly unknown to the mare, she was now wearing a festive hat made out of the fruit from the bowl.

"Hey there everypony! I hope you have somepony to dance with, because this is a love song in honor of the new marriage."

Heartsy, who had been paying attention to the stage, suddenly felt a hoof on her shoulder and jumped. Flux said with a smile, "Would you care to dance?"

The band of ponies started playing and everypony was with a partner, most of which were friendly rather than romantic. Peacock started singing and the ponies started to dance. She twirled with them here and there, flinging the fruit on her head out into the crowd.

The slow, rhythmic tune made perfect for the dance. The world around Heartsy seemed to slip away as she and Flux met eyes again. They were seemingly the only ponies in the room. Heartsy's stomach gave an even louder rumble than usual as they twirled. Flux chuckled, "You must love food as much as I do." "Oh! Um, yes, that's definitely it..."

As everypony kept dancing, the floor was getting more and more crowded. Flux grabbed Heartsy's hoof and flew upwards, pulling her along with him, "There's more room up here! Good thing we're both Pegasi." Heartsy laughed as she also saw more ponies take to the air. Cuddles was dancing with his friend and sister Starfire while Sky had seemingly grew wings to do his own silly dance. Below, the unicorns ignited their horns to add colorful light to the ballroom. Paige and Rose were cheering them on, "Woo, get it girl!"

Heartsy and Flux continued to twirl while laughing, nearly crashing into the other fliers. Flux had caught Heartsy in a hug as she stumbled in the air. Heartsy's eyes started to dilate as she could feel her fangs start to protrude from her teeth. Breathing heavily, feeling lightheaded, shaking slightly, she held back a hiss and slowly backed away before she could fully revert back to a changeling.

Looking concerned, Flux questioned, "Are you alright?" Heartsy nodded and mustered saying, "I'm fine... I must just be tired. It's been a long day. Plus I think it's time I caught up with my friends."

The ponies flew back down to the ground and bade each other farewell. Heartsy turned around to see her friends greeting her happily.

Unbeknownst to them, Professor Haystacks had been watching the events unfold from a distance. He had put his goggles back on and was rapidly scribbling down notes on some paper while muttering, "Interesting..."

A pony with a raspy voice approached him, "What's so interesting? Why aren't you out there having fun like the others?"

Haystacks regarded the newcomer cooly through the concealing goggles. "I don't find all that hopping around particularly fun. I promised I'd be here, though, so I thought I would make the most of it. Have you seen Ms. Twilight Sparkle around? I'd like a second opinion on something."

The stranger gets a bit annoyed at this, "Gah, why does everyone hold her in such high regard?!"

Haystacks winced. "I feel your pain. The attention she gets does seem disproportionate, but she and her friends _have_ saved Equestria a number of times. Like at the Cadenza-Armor wedding the other day with the change..."

"Yes, yes I know, everypony is talking about it." The mystery pony said in an annoyed mocking tone. "I think I'm done talking to you. You're just like all these other ponies! I have other business to attend to." He stormed off.

Haystacks scanned the room, finding the locations of certain individuals. Confident he could alert them in time if it became necessary, he casually drifted in the direction the stranger had taken. At least, he hoped it seemed casual. The unknown pony hid behind a pillar in the ballroom and seemed to be watching his group of friends, but especially Heartsy.

Haystacks grimaced. "Good news, bad news time," he muttered under his breath. Silently he added, "But I don't have these things calibrated yet so I'll need proof."


	8. Reveal

Hi Guys! This chapter took so long but it was worth it! This chapter is a big one! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elegant music played gently in the background as ponies chatted with each other at the Gala. The party had been going on for quite some time now and even the princesses were starting to look tired.

Heartsy and her group of friends were chattering the night away in the corner of the ballroom. Heartsy was finally feeling confident enough to joke and laugh without as much as a second thought. She giggled gleefully as PK balanced a stack of donuts on his muzzle.

"There's no way you can balance anymore!" Sky chortled.

"You're right! Because I'm about to do this!" PK hopped into the air, catching the treats in his mouth with a flourish while the others clapped.

"That was amazing!" Heartsy laughed, "Best trick I've seen all night!"

Suddenly Shaky swooped down and embraced the group in a massive hug, "You ponies are the best. I'm so glad we're friends!"

Heartsy, who was caught in the powerful dragon's arms, could feel the love given off by the rest of the group. It seemed more powerful than last time, perhaps because everypony was already elated from a fun night. The strength of the love was starting to squirm uncomfortably. A hole appeared in her hoof as she muttered under her breath, "Oh no..."

More holes appeared, slowly but surely. Heartsy started to panic as she felt her fangs attempt to grow in for the second time that night.

Heartsy closed her eyes and tried to hold everything in until she heard a voice call her name.

"Heartsy!"

She opened her eyes again to see a smiling purple pegasus waving to her before furrowing his brow in concern.

"Hey, you okay? You look even more stressed out than earlier." Flux questioned.

More holes appeared in her hooves as she felt an elongated horn grow from her forehead. Ponies were starting to stare, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

A loud pop echoed through the ballroom. Ponies turned their heads to see where the sound came from, only to see a full-fledged changeling being hugged by a group of ponies and a dragon. Shaky dropped his friends in surprise, "Heartsy? You're a...a..!"

The group of friends was now staring at her, a mix of confused and shocked expressions meeting her gaze. If Shaky was afraid of her, surely the others would be too.

More heads started to turn and panic ensued as others caught wind of what was going on. "There's a changeling at the Gala! Somepony, get it before it steals our love!" cried a random attendee.

"It must be left over from the attack the other day!"

"Ugh! It's so horrid!"

"Run for your lives!"

Tears filled Heartsy's eyes as she turned and flew away as fast as she could, soaring over the skies of Canterlot.

* * *

As Heartsy flew away, the princesses were trying to calm everypony down while they ran and screamed in panic. Haystacks cursed under his breath as he scanned the crowd. He had thought of several plans, but they had all become irrelevant as Heartsy's nature was revealed before he could implement one. To top it off, he had lost sight of the other changeling in the confusion.

"Spread out!" Cuddlebuttons said, loud enough for his friends to hear but not loud enough to be heard much further away, "We've got to find her before someone else does!" Heartsy's friends left the gala to search for Heartsy, the pegasi via the window and the others by following behind Shaky as he cleared a path to the door.

Haystacks saw Shaky leaving and briefly considered joining the search as well, but given the circumstances there was really only one logical move. It was one he really did not like, but someone had to do it. He scanned the area near the ceiling and found a mostly clear path to the Princesses. He rocketed up and soon landed just behind Celestia with a thud.

"Celestia!" he yelled to be heard over the din, "I have information!"

The rest of Heartsy's friends split up and searched easily enough. Soon they had searched all of Canterlot, but she was nowhere to be seen. They then began to realize that they had never said where to meet up again. Shaky solved this problem by shooting fire into the air. This inadvertently scared some innocent Canterlot citizens, but it got everyone's attention.

"We can't find her! We have looked all over town!" Paige said, once most of them were gathered.

"Why are we even _**looking**_ for her? I mean, she _**is**_ a changeling!" Peacock said. Nearly everypony else looked at Peacock with dark glares.

"The reason we're looking for her is because she is our friend….right?" Sky asked eating a random taco that he pulled out of his white, fluffy fur. Rose and PK looking at each other, worried. They saw their "friend" transform into a changeling! They don't know what to think! Cuddlebuttons yawned and used his wing to wipe his eyes.

"Guys… It's late. How about we all talk about this tomorrow? We all have had a big day." CB said wearily.

Haystacks, who had caught up with the group, chimed into their conversation, "That's not a bad idea. Maybe she went back to one of our houses, or is around Ponyville somewhere? Besides, it's hard to search properly if you're tired. Easy to miss things, especially if you're looking for a changeling."

Everypony's eyes started to droop. They all decided to talk in the morning. They said goodnights and walked or flew home as the rest of the party dispersed.

Professor Haystacks, well accustomed to late nights, grimaced to himself and hung back from the rest. "Well, that proves that these goggles show changelings as red," he said to himself, "But now what do I do?"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Heartsy sat alone, silently thinking to herself about what just happened. She should've expected a reaction like that. She was foolish to think anypony could actually accept a changeling into their group of friends. She sat, lost in thought, for what felt like hours, until she heard a faint rustling of the leaves.

"Who's there?' Heartsy called, suddenly on her guard.

Peacock, Rose, Starfire, Shutterbug, and Shaky all appeared among the trees.

"Heartsy! We finally found you!" cried Rose.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you would have all gone home," Heartsy said, a bit surprised.

"Oh! We wanted to come find you to tell you that we don't want to be your friend anymore!" Star smiled, oddly cruelly for the yellow Pegasus.

Heartsy sighed, feeling defeated, "I should've figured. Who would want to be friends with a changeling?"

Peacock bounced forward this time, "That's an easy answer! Nopony! All changelings do is eat love! And my cake that one time! How could you?! That cost ten bits!"

Shutterbug trotted towards Heartsy, holding a camera infront of Heartsy's face. "Smile for the press! I want them all to see your horrible face in tomorrow's newspaper!"

"I feel like I need a bath. I did hug a bug after all. How gross." Shaky added, grinning oddly at Heartsy who now looked horrified.

"I thought you were all my friends? Aren't ponies supposed to be friendly and nice to each other?"

Rose took Heartsy's chin in her hoof, "Oh, we are nice to other ponies, but changelings are a completely different story."

"We knew you were a changeling the whole time. We only _pretended_ to be friends to have pity on you." Peacock beamed cruelly.

Heartsy got up and smacked Rose's hoof away, anger now rising in her heart. Her eyes turned red as she shouted, "FINE! I don't need you ponies anyways! I'll be better off at the Hive!" She turned her back on them and flew away into the night.

Shutterbug cried out, "Good riddance!"

"We won't miss you!" Star giggled.

"Don't forget your flyswatters in case she ever comes back!" Peacock chimed.

Heartsy ignored them. Hurt by her friend's words, angry tears filled her eyes as she blasted a pile of rocks with her magic in frustration.

The group of ponies watched as she flew away, laughing until she was no longer visible. With a pop, they transformed into several changelings.

Stinger chortled, "Well done! The Queen will surely be happy with our work here tonight."

"Indeed. Now we must return to the hive to carry out the rest of her plan." Pincer smiled wickedly. The rest of the changelings laughed as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, most of Heartsy's real friends were settling in for the night. Peacock had returned home, greeted her family, expressed disappointment that they had not seen Heartsy, and promptly went to her bedroom to unwind after such a long night.

Peacock's room was a light red color. She had a white desk with a large stack of paper and neatly-sharpen pencils. Her bed was black with black pillows. A few other things decorated her room; a dresser, closet, vanity mirror, some stuffed plush toys, and some games. Peacock reached into her dresser and pulled out long dark blue pajamas with little white clouds. After slipping them on, she hopped into her bed and sighed, "I sure hope things will be alright in the morning."

Soon after she rested her head on her hooves, she heard something peculiar. It almost sounded like a low laugh. "H-hello? Who's there?" She called out into the darkness.

Another, louder laugh sent chills up Peacock's spine as a low voice answered, "Something out of your worst nightmares, my dear." Peacock sat straight up when something in the mirror had caught her eye. A shadow slowly approached behind her bed and took the shape of Queen Chrysalis.

"Well, well, well, now there's merely one little pony all by herself." Chrysalis grinned, placing a hoof around Peacock's bed casually, "Who would've thought?"

"That's not true! My mom and sister are in the other room! I just saw them!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Did you really think I came here alone?" Chrysalis laughed, mocking Peacock as the mare's expression changed to one of pure terror. Two pairs of changeling eyes peered from her now-open bedroom door.

"What did you do to my family?!" Peacock lunged at the Queen, who gave a sharp laugh as she easily missed.

"Ha! Don't worry about them. They are safe...for now. You have a much bigger problem on your hooves, after all. One of your dearest friends turns out to be one of my most powerful subjects, and you just turned your back on her." The Queen smiled, loving every moment of this.

"We did _not_ turn our back on her! We were going to look for her tomorrow!"

"Yes, but she has a...different interpretation of tonight's events."

At this, one of the changelings stepped forward into Peacock's bedroom and transformed into an exact copy of the mare.

Shocked, Peacock gasped, "What have you done to Heartsy?! If you hurt her, I'll-"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about you hurting _me_ , I would be more concerned about Heartsy hurting _you_.

Peacock was silent for several heartbeats.

"Heartsy would never do that! She's my friend, she isn't like the rest of your kind!"

Chrysalis merely rolled her eyes, "You might be surprised."

The two argue back and forth, until finally, Queen Chrysalis couldn't handle it anymore and snapped.

"That is enough! I am finished with you now! Pincer! Stinger! Take this pony to the hive and get her OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Yes, my Queen!" The guards said at once, grabbing a struggling Peacock.

"No! You won't get away with this! My friends will find out and-"

"Save it!" Chrysalis put an immobilizing spell on the mare to keep her still and quiet. "You'll be lucky if you ever see Ponyville again!"

Peacock suddenly felt very dizzy. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing. She fell to the floor, her eyes slowly closed. That last thing she saw was Chrysalis giving her an evil smile. It all went black.


	9. Back to The Hive

Sorry this took so long! This is the best chapter in my opinion!

* * *

Peacock awakened in a dark and musty room. Her head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes to see a swarm of changelings guarding her. She jumped up, "What's going on? Where am I?! Who are you ponies?!"

"You best be quiet if you know what's best for you!" One of the nearby changelings snarled at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Peacock questioned.

The Queen stepped forward, her shadow looming threateningly over the mare, "Trust me, you'd rather not know."

Peacock's eyes grew wide, then narrowed to a dark glare, "Chrysalis! Why have you taken me here? What's going on?!"

Chrysalis glared back at her, clearly getting annoyed, "When will you learn to be QUIET?! Or you will face serious concequences otherwise."

"I can't be quiet! It's in my nature. I can just talk for hours and hours and hours... maybe even days! You know, this place is very dark and gray. You should add some colors. The holes need to be fixed too! Don't you get drafts in here? Another thing, what do you eat? Oh! Oh! How about-"

"Would you please just SHUT UP" Chrysalis screamed, "I do not have time for your petty chatter! There are much more important things to discuss!"

"How about you shut up? I was trying to finish my story!" Peacock said, annoyed.

Chrysalis glared back at her darkly and leaned closer to the yellow mare, "Do. Not. Test. Me. Or I will show you what we here at the hive do for food."

At this, the swarm of changelings around her chittered and laughed as Peacock's face turned to terror. She stepped up to the Queen... and smacked her in the face! The other changelings gasped in horror. "You just got smacked!" Peacock said.

Finally losing her temper, Chrysalis reared and blasted Peacock with magic, sending her backwards onto the floor.

"How DARE you disrespect me! I will not allow this kind of nonsense to continue! Guards! Take her to a cell in the lower hive immediately! Get her out of my sight at once!"

"Yes, my Queen!" Three changelings grab her as she struggles to get free.

"Waaaaait! Before you send me, I'm going to need some things!" Peacock screamed.

Chrysalis squinted at Peacock, detesting the idea. Rolling her eyes, she mentally weighed her options. "Fine. But only if it keeps you quiet and out of my sight."

Peacock took a deep breath, "I need my computer, my charger, my bed, food, water, my phone, my sister and mom, my dog, my tv, fridge, and plant pot! I need my PonyStation and controller, books, my house, a desk, plushies, pajamas and clothes, Pony Cena for a wrestling match, my helicopter, chainsaw... Oh! Let's not forget my tiara!"

The look on Chrysalis's face was one of pure fury and rage, "Would you please just shut your mouth?! Get her... whatever of those things we have! Now leave before you regret it!"

"I regret nothing!" Peacock screamed while being dragged away by the changeling guards.

Chrysalis slumped on her throne, sighing, "How annoying can a pony be? How do ponies put up with her?!"

"Maybe they just think they can?" Abelle questioned.

"Honestly Abelle, I don't care. Who asked you to speak, anyway?"

"Sorry, My Queen..." muttered Abelle.

Suddenly, a changeling zoomed into the throne room at top speed, "My Queen! I am so sorry to intrude! But you must know... Heartsy has returned."

Chrysalis's eyes widened and her mouth curved into a cruel smile. "Excellent! Bring her to me at once!"

"Yes, my Queen!" The same changeling replied, buzzing back out of a hole in the hive.

"The time is nigh, my little changelings. I want all of you to clear the room now! I wish to speak with Heartsy...alone."

The remainder of the drones buzzed here and there, leaving the room upon the first command. They had a feeling that whatever was about to come wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Morning in Ponyville glistened brightly as Princess Celestia raised the sun once again. Ponies bustled here and there, some rising earlier than others to get to work or school on time. A group of ponies gathered inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Where in Equestria could Peacock be? We've been waiting for a long time!" PK said, casually eating a donut.

"She's usually here by now! Oh I hope she's alright..." Starfire said with worry.

"Oh, haven't you ponies heard?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing over with more breakfast items, "She and her family disappeared last night!"

"How could you possibly know that? Everypony was asleep!" Rose said in shock as Pinkie shrugged it off. "Everypony's been talking about it! Especially since she left without telling us! Ooo! Do you think maybe she went to a big party?!"

Sky shook his head, "Nah, she usually hides under tables at parties."

"Or has fruit on her head like last night!" Cuddlebuttons laughed, trying to lighten the mood. While a few ponies giggled along, they still felt a sense of dread. First Heartsy goes missing after her identity was revealed, and now Peacock was missing! Something just didn't add up.

Professor Haystacks trotted though the door of Sugarcube Corner, the bell jingling merrily, in stark contrast to the mood.

"Hey there Professor! Do you have any news?" Shaky said quickly, still worried about his friends.

"Indeed I do," said the Professor, "Though I'm afraid I suspect that it's not very good. Mysterious ponies were spotted hanging around Peacock's house yesterday soon before her family disappeared. I suspect that they were changelings."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Shutterbug questioned.

"Well, since Peacock and her family are now missing, I'd suspect the changelings were the ones who pony-napped them. As for Heartsy, as I'm guessing none of you have seen her, nopony has seen her since she ran off last night. Either she's hiding really well, or she's gotten pretty far away. I wonder if the two are connected..." Haystacks said. He stared up into the sky pensively as he finished.

"But Heartsy would never do that! Would she?" Paige said.

"She did seem different from the other changelings..." Cuddlebuttons thought out loud, "Could she just have been pretending?"

"No!" Sky said suddenly as everypony stopped to look at the stallion, "I don't think she was faking. You can't fake a friendship like that."

"I'm inclined to agree," Haystacks said, "There was another changeling watching her last night, and you don't keep tabs on one of your own unless you're suspicious of them."

"What really?" Flux said in surprise. The others looked varying degrees of surprised as well. Haystacks took a second to notice, but he eventually caught the mood.

"What? It wasn't really relevant before now," Haystacks said.

"Well, all the more reason," Flux said, "I'll bet that other changeling got to her!"

"Well then it's decided. We should go the hive to see if Heartsy and Peacock are there!" Shaky said daringly, surprising even himself at his boldness.

Rose smiled at the dragon but voiced her own concern, "I agree, but does anypony know where the hive even is?"

"Of that, I'm not certain. Nopony has ever found it before, at least not that they've admittedly publicly. The general direction is known, but the whole region is officially off-limits, I suppose if somepony flew up high enough, they could spot it... depending on how much of it is above ground, of course..." Haystacks said slowly, mostly to himself. He looked around, but was met mostly with shrugs.

"Don't worry about that. I have an idea." Sky said with a smile.

Queen Chrysalis sat upon her lofty throne, thinking of how absolutely brilliant she was. Everything was going perfectly according to her plan this time and she was not about to let anything be ruined. She heard hoofsteps approaching and straightened herself to look even more impressive.

Four changelings entered the throne room, holding a struggling Heartsy. She did not look up at the Queen, feeling utterly defeated. Too exhausted to fight, she braced herself for whatever form of punishment she would face.

Queen Chrysalis smiled at this, despicably loving every moment of it. "That will be all my drones. You may leave."

"Yes, my Queen!" They dropped Heartsy on the floor without a care and left through a hole in the ceiling.

Heartsy still could not bring herself to face the Queen and flinched as Chrysalis started speaking, her cold voice echoing through the now nearly-empty room. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come back. And at what cost?"

The reminder of her friends made Heartsy's complacency melt away and burn into hot anger. "My friends. Or at least who I thought were my friends, she said with a grimace.

Chrysalis sighs, "Finally. After all this time, you have finally seen things my way. Friendship consists of nothing but lies. You don't need those pathetic ponies in your life. All you need is yourself."

"That's not true!" yelled Heartsy, "I know they said some pretty harsh words... but maybe things can be made right somehow."

The Queen gave a short barking laugh, "Oh you fool! You cannot make things right! You are a changeling! Ponies would never trust a changeling to be their friend. And rightfully so. Especially what you did to... one of them."

Heartsy now looked confused, "What do you mean? I never drained any of their love, though I did come close at times."

A cruel smile etched the lips of the Queen once more, "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

DUH DUH DUH!


	10. Corruption

Most dramatic chapter ever!

* * *

A docile forest sat still at the break of dawn. The sound of young ponies laughing and playing was the only sound breaking the silence.

They were taking turns throwing a brightly colored rubber ball back and forth.

"Throw it over here! Throw it over here!" giggled a tiny white unicorn with bright pink hair.

A yellow Earth pony tossed her the ball with a giggle, "Here it comes!"

The ball whizzed over the unicorn's head and into the trees as she gave her sister an annoyed look, "Oh come on, you always miss! It's your turn to go get it this time."

"Alright, I'll be right back!" said the Earth pony, happily bouncing away. She hopped into the forest and was soon out of sight.

The forest seemed even quieter from the inside. Nothing but tall trees and low bushes could be seen around. The faint chattering of squirrels and hooting of owls not yet asleep for the day was starting to make the normally bubbly young filly feel very uneasy. She walked further into the woods, "How far did I throw this silly ball?!"

Rustling could be heard in a nearby bush, making her jump in surprise, "W-who's there?" All seemed still again. She trotted further and heard something jump out of a bush behind her.

An equally young changeling filly had corned her against a tree and had begun draining the love from her heart. Fear filled the yellow pony's eyes, but she was trapped. Feeling lightheaded, crumpling to the ground, she could do nothing but mutter, "Please don't hurt me. I-I'm scared!"

Seeing the fear in her victim's eyes, the young changeling stopped feeding and ran away without another word utterly horrified. She never imagined her first solo feeding trip would end like this! Just thinking of feeding again made her sick and she could not stand the thought of hurting or scaring anypony again after what she just saw. It was that day when Heartsy vowed to never drain the love from anypony unless she absolutely needed to. Only to survive. The changeling returned to the hive still hungry: it was worth it in her mind. She was pretty sure she had left the yellow pony enough love so that it would not permanently harm her. Love energy typically returned to normal within a matter of days unless completely drained.

The filly's mother came trotting into the forest after her second daughter informed her that her sibling had not yet returned. "Peacock! Where are you sweetheart?" She called, but Peacock was too weak to answer. Eventually, the tall white unicorn mare found her daughter, "There you are! Are you hurt? This is why I always say never to go in here alone!" She sighed. "Nevermind that, you're safe now. Let's get you back home."

* * *

Chrysalis finished her story with a wicked smile on her face. Heartsy stared at her, a look of horror spreading on her face. She did not really remember the day she had stopped feeding on love. It all happened so long ago. The retelling of the past had made every memory come back to clarity as if it had happened yesterday. Heartsy never would've guessed that the reason she stopped feeding...was Peacock.

Something snapped in Heartsy's mind. She had hurt her friend. And It was all Chrysalis's fault. Anger seethed in Heartsy's heart as she turned on her Queen, "You KNEW about this the whole time?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Smirking, Chrysalis answered, "What was there to tell? Feeding is in your nature. You were only doing what came naturally. Until you fled."

"You made me hurt my friend! You're a monster!"

"Oh my dear, can't you see? I didn't make you do a thing. If I'm a monster, that makes you one, too..." Chrysalis gave a short barking laugh as Heartsy lunged at her. Chrysalis casually dodged the inexpert attack.

"You're not getting away with your plan this time! I'm going to stop you before you hurt anypony else!" Heartsy ignited her horn, charging up a magical blast.

Chrysalis chuckled, "Like how you hurt your friend?"

This time, something more sinister lurked in Heartsy's heart. Hatred. She blasted magic at the Queen, who materialized a shield and so was merely pushed back a tiny distance. Frustration rising, the little changeling bared her fangs, "All I wanted was friendship! I never wanted to hurt anypony!"

"Friendship is just another food source!" Chrysalis said, "It's the same for you. But if you want friendship, I'll give you friendship!" Chrysalis nodded up at the hive ceiling. Instantly, a swarm of changelings came down and turned into Heartsy's friends.

"We never loved you!" Rose smirked down.

"How could we ever love a changeling?" PK laughed cruelly.

"Changelings are absolutely disgusting." Cuddlebuttons added.

"You're nothing but a liar!" interjected Sky.

"I can't believe you fed off me! You are going to pay for what you did to me!" Peacock said crazily.

"Why were even friends with you in the first place?" Paige chuckled.

Shutterbug snapped a picture. "Easy answer. We weren't."

"I could never love an ugly changeling like you." Flux looked at Heartsy with cold, cruel eyes.

Everypony laughed at Heartsy, giving her dark glares and pointing at the holes in her hooves as if they were horrible. They continued taunting her unendingly.

Heartsy did nothing but stare at them for a moment, no emotions showing on her face. The next moment, her face contorted into an expression of pure fury. Eyes glowing more brightly than ever, she charged up her horn and shot a strong magical blast in the directions of her "friends". Her "friends" dodged the magical blast and transform back into changelings. They laughed as they flew back into the opening holes in the roof.

Before realizing what she had done, Chrysalis approached her and shiny black crown on her head. "Congratulations my dear. You have proven that you are worthy of ruling by my side. Now. Look at me. What do you think about friendship?"

The crown glowed briefly as it settled on her head, dark purple magic shimmering over the polished stone surface. Her eyes glowed the same shade of purple for just an instant. It had a strange effect on the insectile mare. Her eyes returned to red, but an oddly cruel smile was now etched on her face as she laughed. Looking at her Queen, she said in a low voice, "Friendship? Delicious!"


End file.
